Kiss You
(DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = November 25, 2014 (2015) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Medium (Sweat) Medium (6 Player) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Sweat) 3 (6 Player) |dg = / / / (Classic) / / / / / (6-Player) (Sweat) |alt = " " (Xbox One) Sweat VS |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) 6-Player Dance Crew (6-Player) Solo (Sweat) |mc = JDU (Files)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwDcWial2f0 Classic 1A: Cobalt Blue 1B: Prussian Blue 2A: Purple 2B: Deep Purple |pc = Classic: / / / 6-Player: / / / / / Sweat: Sky Blue |gc = Classic: Navy Blue/Yellow/Peach/Purple 6-Player: Teal/Navy Blue/Yellow/Red/Purple/ Coral Sweat: Magenta |lc = Yellow (Classic/6-Player) Purple (Sweat) |pictos = 102 (Classic) 148 (Sweat) 38 (6 Player) |nowc = KissYou (Classic) KissYouSWT (Sweat) KissYouSIX (6-Player) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/a4OhVEkrxf/ 6-Player Cain Kitsais |perf = Classic Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Julian Hyun (P2) Cain Kitsais (P4) Sweat Mehdi Kerkouche 6-Player Emmanuelle Soum (P3) https://www.instagram.com/p/ZSg2EvEMln/ Jeremy Alberge (P5) }}"Kiss You" by is featured on . It also appears on as a downloadable track. Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a man with very short black hair. He is wearing an unbuttoned denim jacket with some badges on the left side, a yellow shirt, peach-colored shorts, and blue shoes with black laces. P2 P2 is a man with black hair, mostly hidden underneath a yellow beanie. He is wearing a blue vest, underneath which he wears a yellow short-sleeved shirt, black trousers, and orange and yellow shoes. P3 P3 is a man with ruffled black hair. He is wearing a yellow-and-black striped shirt, blue trousers, and black and orange shoes with orange laces. P4 P4 is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a peach-colored shirt with black flowers on it, sky blue jeans, and black shoes with yellow laces. kissyou coach 1.png|P1 kissyou coach 2.png|P2 kissyou coach 3.png|P3 kissyou coach 4.png|P4 Sweat The Sweat dancer is a man. He is wearing an orange and blue sweater with a purple zigzag line across the middle, splitting the colors. He is also wearing sky blue trousers with blue suspenders, red fluffy boots with orange and blue dots, a yellow beanie with a blue line, a yellow scarf, and black sunglasses. 6-Player P1 P1 is a woman with light brown hair. She wears a white and blue striped shirt, pink trousers, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. P2 P2 is a woman with light brown hair. She wears a yellow one piece with brown buttons and outlines, a blue cropped jacket, black flats, and orange sunglasses. P3 P3 is a woman with brown-reddish hair. She wears a pink tie up crop top, a red-orange skirt, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. P4 P4 is a man with dark brown hair. He wears a grey button-down shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. P5 P5 is a man with brown hair. He wears an orange shirt and jacket; the jacket being in a darker shade, khaki trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. P6 P6 is a man with brown hair. He wears a blue shirt, gray trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. Background Classic/6 Player The background during the routine is mostly dark turquoise and blue, with beach themed stuff such as . During each verse, the background is composed of lots of surfboards, followed by water waves. At some points in the dance, KISS YOU '''is seen in the background, flashing blue and orange and surrounded by more Hawaiian hibiscus. In the bridge, massive tidal waves lined up are seen in the background. Sweat The set for the Sweat routine is similar in style to all the other Sweat routines. It takes place on a race track that lights up. It flashes many colors ranging from all the colors of the rainbow. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Blow a kiss with one hand. Gold Move 3: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. It happens right after Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Put your right hand up to your mouth and blow a kiss. *'P2:' Put both of your hands to your mouth and blow a kiss. *'P3:' Put your right hand on your mouth, move your head quickly in a circle, then blow a kiss. *'P4:' Blow a kiss with your right hand and point up with your right arm. kissyou gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Kissyou gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game kissyou gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) kissyou gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) kissyou gm 3 p3.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) kissyou gm 3 p4.png|Gold Move 3 (P4) Kissyou gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Blow a kiss with both hands. kissyouswt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Kissyouswt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game 6 Player There are 3 Gold Moves in the 6-Player routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: *'P1, P2 and P3:' Have your hands under your chins. *'P4, P5 and P6:' Blow a kiss to the girl next to him. Gold Move 3: Both groups of players are to use their right hand to do this move. This is the final move of the routine: *'P1, P2 and P3:' Blow a kiss to the boys. *'P4, P5 and P6:' Blow a kiss to the girls. Kissyousix gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 kissyousix gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Kissyousix gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 kissyousix gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Battle Kiss You has a battle against Pound The Alarm. For the battle, click here. Trivia General *''Kiss You'' is the third song by One Direction in the series. **''Kiss You'' is the first song by a group to appear first on the song list on the game. *The dancers from the Classic and 6-Player routines wear summer attire, while the Sweat dancer wears winter attire. *''Kiss You'' has a Dancemas ornament. *this is the fourth beach themed rountine in the series Classic *Although the Classic routine is recycled, Kiss You is the first Dance Crew routine to be available as a downloadable routine. *All Gold Moves (including the 6-Player routine) have at least one heart shape on their pictogram. *A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records: Gamer s Edition along with the dancer of What You Waiting For?. *In the Battle, P2 s beanie is blue instead of yellow and his glove is red instead of yellow. Sweat *The Sweat routine is inspired from the alternate version of the music video for the song, where the members of One Direction can be seen wearing snow skiing attires. *The last pictogram before Gold Move 3 has been incorrectly recycled. When it is used in its appropriate moment, it instructs players to shake their head and close their legs. However, before Gold Move 3, the coach s legs are open. 6-Player *''Kiss You'' is the only song with a 6-Player routine. *The 6-Player routine is considered to be the Classic routine on the Xbox One, while the Dance Crew routine, which serves as the Classic routine on all other consoles, is considered to be an alternate routine. *The 6-Player routine was meant to be part of , but it has been removed. Its files can be found in the archives. *P1, P2, P3, and P4’s pictograms are styled, while P5 and P6’s pictograms are styled. Gallery Game Files kissyou_cover_generic.png|''Kiss You'' Kissyousix cover generic.png|''Kiss You'' (6-Player) Kissyouswt cover generic.png|''Kiss You'' (Sweat) kissyou_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Kissyou_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) kissyou_cover@2x.jpg| cover kissyou p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar on (Classic) kissyousix p1 jd2014 ava.png|P1 s avatar on (6-Player) kissyou p2 jd2015 ava.png|P2 s avatar on and later games (Classic) kissyousix p1 jd2015 ava.png|P1 s avatar on and later games (6-Player) Kissyou p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar on (Classic) kissyou_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots kissyou jd2014 menu wiiu.png|''Kiss You'' on the menu (Wii U) Kissyou_jd2014_menu_xboxone.png|''Kiss You'' on the menu (Xbox One) kissyou jd2014 routinemenu wiiu.png| routine selection menu (Wii U) Kissyou_jd2014_routinemenu_xboxone.png| Routine selection menu (Xbox One) Kissyou_jd2014_coachmenu_wiiu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Kissyou_jd2014_coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Camera) Kissyouswt_jd2014_coachmenu_xboxone.png| coach selection screen (Sweat, Camera) Kissyousix_jd2014_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (6-Player) Kissyou_jd2014_score_p1.png| score screen (Classic, P1) Kissyou_jd2014_score_p2.png| score screen (Classic, P2) Kissyou_jd2014_score_p3.png| score screen (Classic, P3) Kissyouswt_jd2014_score.png| score screen (Sweat) Kissyousix_jd2014_score_p4.png| score screen (6-Player, P4) Kissyou_jd2015_menu.png|''Kiss You'' on the menu Kissyou_jd2015_routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Kissyou_jd2015_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kissyou_jd2015_score.png| score screen Kissyouswt_jd2014_gameplay.png| gameplay (Sweat) Kissyousix_jd2014_gameplay.png| gameplay (6-Player) Promotional Images Kissyou.png|Promotional coaches Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.15.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Classic) Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.55.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Classic) kissyoujd2014.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) kissyou6players02.png|Promotional gameplay (6-Players) kissyou6players01.png|Promotional gameplay (6-Players) Beta Elements Kiss kiss beta pctos.png|Beta version (6-Player) Kissyousix beta picto.png|Beta pictogram/Pictogram error (6-Player) Others Kissyoubg1.png|Title background Kissyoubg3.png|Surfboard background Kissyoubg2.png|Ocean background KissYouDLC2015.jpg kissyoucoaches.jpg 775759 387322281403228 1029505598 o.jpg|Dancemas ornament Videos Official Music Videos One Direction - Kiss You One Direction - Kiss You (Alt. Version) Kiss You (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Kiss You - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kiss You - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Kiss You (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Kiss You - Just Dance 2014 Kiss You - Just Dance 2015 'Alternate Routines' Kiss You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Kiss You (6-Player) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Kiss You Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by One Direction Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Emmanuelle Soum Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Console Exclusives Category:Mehdi Kerkouche